What's in a Name?
by Lotusflowerbloom2000
Summary: Aliah James the adopted daughter of the Belikovs (R&D) struggles to fit in at St Vladimirs and can't seem to find herself in the family she has come to love.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N – So guys this is my first VA Fanfic it takes place roughly 20 years after the events of Bloodlines (excluding the prologue) I hope you enjoy please R&R and I do not own or lay claim to any characters from the series written by Richelle Mead all OC's do belong to me so please Pm if you wish to use them.  
-

 _ **Prologue: Roses' POV**_

 _I held James to my my chest as he cried. It was early morning, Dimitri was asleep and my 1 year old wouldn't settle. I rocked him as he played with my hair, gentle sobs raking his small form._

" _Shh, James please sweetie daddy is trying to sleep." I begged._

" _Not any more Roza." My Husband stood in the arch way to the bedroom rubbing his face._

" _Comrade, I didn't mean to wake you he just won't sleep I think he's teething." He just smiled sympathetically and stepped towards me._

" _Here Roza give him to me." He held his hands out and I obliged._

 _It took a minute but slowly as he whispered sweet nothings in Russian to our son he fell asleep. I sighed great fully and kissed both my boys on the cheek._

" _Life saver Comrade." He laughed quietly and went to place James in his cot when I heard the doorbell ring. Me and Dimitri both looked up at the same time._

" _I'll go stay with James." I said._

" _Who could be calling this early?" He asked._

" _Beats me, be right back." I said as I left the nursery and started down the stairs. I reached the front door and opened it a crack. When I didn't see anyone I opened it fully. Nothing. I was about to go back in when something at my feet caught my eye. A bundle of cloth. I reached down to pick it up and it moved. I withdrew my hand and stood up straight. Looking down I noticed something else the cloth was covered in blotches of dark red gunk. With a start I realised it was blood. I decided to see what it was. Cautiously I bent down and moved a corner of the cloth, peering back was the sleeping face of a young baby. I gasped._

" _Dimitri come quick!" I shouted up the stairs as I picked up the little girl. Seconds later my husband was at my side._

" _What is wrong Roza? What is that?" He asked. Slowly I turned and pulled back the blanket so he could see her face._

" _Der'mo." He cursed._

" _Who would leave a baby at our door Dimitri?" I asked._

" _I have no Idea Rose. But please tell me that is not her blood." He knelt down to get a better look._

" _I don't think so. She was just laying there Dimitri not crying, no one else in site." I rambled in complete shock._

 _Dimitri stood up and walked outside. He came in a second later a piece of paper in hand._

" _A letter Rose." I took the letter in m free hand and read._

 _ **Please take care of our Angel, her name is Aliah, she was born on the 3rd of November this year. She is Dhampir and is not safe with us for reasons needn't be explained. As the two most respected and powerful guardians we figured she would be safe in your care. We beg that you care for her as your own and will not search us out as doing so could endanger her life. Give her the life we can not we beg.**_

 _The note ended there, no further explanation. I looked up and met my husbands eye._

" _We can't just leave her Dimitri." I looked down at her peaceful features and traced a small cut above her eye with my thumb. "She needs us Comrade." I pleaded. He stared down at her beautiful face and stayed silent for a moment._

" _Comrade?" I questioned._

" _I agree Roza, she does need us. First thing in the morning we will take her to be checked over for, if she was born on the 3rd that makes her 4 days old being out here can't have done her good. For now though we should try to sleep." I smiled and kissed him on the lips as I went back to our room._

 _Emotions churned in me varying greatly from curiosity to happiness, from anger to pity but mainly I was scared. Scared for the Angel I held to my chest but mostly scared of what the future held for my family now this little girl had come in to our lives. I placed Aliah in the bassinet at the side of our bed and kissed her little forehead._

" _Don't worry Angel, we will love you and I promise we will figure this out."_

 _\- Der'mo = Shit (Russian obviously)_


	2. Chapter 2

**russia2774 Thankyou for the review glad you like it.**

 _~ 16 years later. At St Vladimir's Academy – Aliah's POV_

 _Blurry. That was the only thing that came to mind, everything was blurry. There was a face, the face of a man I didn't recognise. He was crying and saying something to me but I couldn't make out what it was. He smiled at me a sad smile and pressed a kiss to my forehead there was a loud noise and I was placed on the cold ground he smiled once more then he was gone..._

I woke up crying and pulled my hand to my mouth to stifle the sob. Why was I so upset? I'd had the same dream over and over for the last few months, I thought tonight I had hidden the sobbing but my brother was sat up looking at me from his bed.

"Aliah?" He asked. I nodded in response and he got up to make his way over. I shuffled over and he sat down next to me on the bed. His shoulder length hair framed his face and stuck up in odd places.

"The same dream?" He asked wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"I know you didn't but I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Nerves?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's not everyday you graduate. Do you think you'll get Andre?"

"Honestly hun, I don't know, I hope so but it's not up to me."

James would be graduating from St Vladimir's tomorrow and he'd applied to be Andre Dragomirs' guardian. The two had been good friends since they were young and James had applied at the start of the month. Things had changed at St Vladimir's now a guardian was assigned to any graduating Moroi Royal in the same year group as them unless they were directly applied for by another Royal any Dhampirs left after the assignments were given would either be assigned to the school or the royal courts. That wasn't the only thing that had changed though. After Andre was born Lissa had become the first ever Queen to also be headmistress of a school. Her and Christian lived in the Headmistress' quarters and Andre had a room nearby.

"You'll do fine James I know you will." I believed in him more than he knew, he was my idol, so brave and strong always knew what to do unlike me.

"Sleep Angel it's still early." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and stayed by my side as I fell into an empty sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was awoke that night by a knock at the door I tried to ignore it but when it knocked again I got up to answer the door. Andre was stood in his uniform a black cap and an Academic hood strung over his arm. He towered over me and smiled down at me.

"Hey Aliah, James up?"

"Pshh, you know he is. I think he's in the shower. You can come in and wait for him if you want?" James never slept in not even on weekends he was always up as soon as the sun started to set. He was also an extremely light sleeper.

"Umm, sure thanks." He answered as I led him to James' bunk.

Normally two Dhampirs of the opposite sex couldn't share a room but after weeks of waking the dorm up with my nightmares. They decided it wasn't such a bad idea to let him bunk with me seeing as he seemed to have a better chance at calming me then the previous person I'd shared a room with. After tomorrow though I'd be alone.

"So you going to be at the graduation?" Andre asked after a minute.

"Yeah only the Dhampir bit though I've got a training session with Kyle so I won't be at the Moroi side of it."

"Ahh that sucks." He stated looking a bit down.

"Yeah and she better not be late." James said from behind only half dressed.

"Jeez James put a shirt on will you." I said to him. He and Andre just laughed at me as I covered my eyes.

When I uncovered them he was pulling a black shirt over his head. When he finished he embraced Andre with a one armed hug and turned to me.

"Me and Andre are heading back to Mom and Dads place don't be late for your training or my graduation or I'll kick your ass got it?" He stated poker faced.

"I'll be there."

"Good." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

"See you later Aliah." Andre called to me.

When they'd left I took a shower and got ready to meet kyle Castillo. He had graduated 2 years ago and had been assigned to the school, for the last year he had been giving me 1 on 1 sessions in practical lessons. It wasn't that I was behind I just wanted to be the best I could be to keep up the family name.

I met Kyle in the gym before first period at exactly the time he had set.

"Nice to see you on time for once Belikova, remind me to thank your brother." He smiled devilishly at me.

"Haha very funny Castillo. Now can I kick your butt?"

"You can try."

I loved these sessions with Kyle because I could just let everything out all my anger, frustration and anxieties without worrying about the consequences. Kyle was a worthy opponent but I was the daughter of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov and I was determined not to lose. He tried to pin me down but I drove my knee into his gut and he choked before I pushed him on his back, I quickly sat on his abdomen and pinned his wrists above his head I looked down at him and smiled victoriously.

"Nice move, cheap but nice."

"It was effective wasn't it?" I asked cheekily.

"Definitely." I stood up and pulled him to his feet which looked ridiculous considering the height difference. I stood at a meek 5ft 5inches whilst Kyle stood at 5ft 8inches. I wasn't exactly considered small it was just everyone else was tall. I mean James stood at 6ft 2inches and Andre stood at 6ft 1inches it was just so unfair. I thanked Kyle for his time and headed to school for first period. I only attended the first 2 periods that day as the rest of the day was dedicated to the graduation. The Moroi graduation had been at the same time as my session with Kyle so Andre would be back in his room by now. Knowing this I decided to go and see him but as I was making my way through campus I spotted my dad coming out of my Aunt Lissa's office, he spotted me and called me over. As we met he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey dad, you ok?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes Angel I'm fine. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your brothers graduation?"

"Yeah, I was just going to see Andre real quick."

"No time you are not going to be late for this so go home and get ready."

I decided to do as he said but then realised he wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming dad?"

"I'm on duty at the ceremony Aliah so I have to go and collect Christian and escort him there."

"They can't do that it's your sons graduation you shouldn't have to work."

"I don't mind and anyway I will be present at the ceremony."

"Ok but does this mean mom's working?"

"No she has the day off there will be other guards with the Queen." I rolled my eyes at my dads formality.

"Lissa dad."

"Yes well, you are going to be late go and get ready." He kissed my on the forehead and left me to walk home. My parents had a small house at the end of the abandoned school field so it was inside the wards but away from campus. They didn't live here permanently as they also had a house at the royal courts but they were here a lot so me and James had our own rooms here and would often stay with them.

I walked in and shouted a hello to my mom who was on the phone. She smiled and waved at me. She was dressed for the graduation in a black formal all in one with a gold neck line, she wore very little make-up, he hair was up and she war black 4inch heels. I ran up the stars and into my room. The walls were bare apart from a silver mirror that hung on the far wall, all my furniture was black my walls were red and so was the bedding on my double bed. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a knee line red dress with a v-neck cut that showed a little cleavage. I pulled my long hair into a bun and went to the bathroom. There I applied a light layer of black mascara to my already long lashes and put a rouge lipstick on. I never wore much make-up my parent always told me I was a natural beauty and besides wearing make-up is an inconvenience when you spend most of the day sweating. Uhh. I headed down stairs where my mom was stood waiting.

"Ready to go Angel."

"Yeah mom." I smiled she strapped her stake to her hip and grabbed her purse. With my black clutch I could conceal a UV light but I wasn't allowed a stake until I graduated.

"Ok lets go." We left and headed towards school grounds. Excited to watch my big brother graduate I couldn't wait until my day to make the Belikov family proud came around it was something I had prepared for my whole life.


End file.
